


Love's In The Transplant

by Fiona12690



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do for the one that you loved? What lengths would you go to, to save their life? <b> All!Human. DRABBLE.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's In The Transplant

He stood there watching the nurses as they disconnected his sweet Elena from the many machines in preparation for her surgery. He stayed near the head of the bed and out of the way just so he could whisper comforting words to the woman he loved. It was all his fault that she was in this hospital. If only he hadn't given her those metal poles to take into the Lockwood's shed. That raging storm appeared so suddenly. Maybe then she wouldn't have been struck by lightning and maybe the lightning wouldn't have damaged her heart. Yes, the love of his life was undergoing a heart transplant in less than five minutes because of his stupid mistake.

" Stefan?"

" You'll be just fine, Elena. I promise you." He whispered into her ear before placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. He slid his fingers through her soft chocolate brown hair as nurses came into the room and announced that it was time.

" I love you, Stefan." She says just as they wheel her out of the room and he just stands there with glistening eyes, not saying a word back to her. Very soon after, another nurse beckons Stefan to follow her, leading him down a dark hallway.

It's hours later before Elena wakes up from the surgery, but when she does. Stefan isn't in the room with her, only a lone nurse who is checking her vitals. It's was just like he disappeared into thin air without leaving a trace behind.

" Nurse, have you seen, Stefan? He's my boyfriend. He was here earlier. Where did he go?" Elena asked as the nurse looked at her with a sad expression upon her face.

" Sweetie, they didn't tell you whose heart they gave you, did they?" The nurse finally said after a few moments of silence. " I was told to give you this when you woke up."

The nurse hands the Elena a note that she pulled from her pocket.

She reads the the note before letting it fall onto the floor. With one look at the nurse, her eyes pleading that the note wasn't true. That he would walk into the room any moment, coming from the café downstairs. But, the nurses face told her everything she needed to know. That the words that were written in the note were true.

_I told you it was yours._

**End**


End file.
